Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: TEAM GAMMA
by Soniken514
Summary: When former human Tetsuji became a Pokemon, he must save the Pokemon world from destructive catastrophes as a member of the rescue team. Based on the not yet released Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Contains Spoilers! Ch. 2 Updated!
1. I'm a Pokemon?

**Disclaimer:** All Pokemon characters are from _Nintendo, Creatures, Gamefreak, Pokemon Company, etc.,_ and _Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, a.k.a. Pokemon Fushigi no Dungeon_ is from _Chunsoft_. I do not own them.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my Pokemon fanfic, _Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: TEAM GAMMA_! _Pokemon Mystery Dungeon_ or _Pokemon Fushigi no Dungeon_ is a not yet released Pokemon version dungeon RPG game for GBA and DS, like the _Dark Cloud_ series and _Toruneko_ series,but according to the official information, it will be released in the US on this September. Before you read this fanfic, this story linewill be a little similar to the game, but since thisfanfic was made frommy small-minded memoriesby playing the Japanese version long ago, some parts are originally made by me. So please do not worry; this is not stolen or copyrighted...but it contains spoilers, so beware! Well...please feel free to read, and have fun!

_

* * *

_

_...Where am I...?_

_...What is this place...?_

_...Everything's dark...can't see anything..._

_...Am I dead...?_

_...Or is this a dream...?_

_...Wait...I hear something..._

_...A voice...a lady's voice...coming from somewhere..._

_...I can't see her...but I can hear her..._

_**"...I know that you can..."**_

_...What? W-what does that mean...?_

_...I don't understand...please...tell me..._

_...What is going on here...?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon  
TEAM GAMMA**

**Chapter 1  
I'm a Pokemon?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...The youth was in the darkness, nothing around to see, hear, or feel. Everything was completely dark, seeing no light coming through. He did not know where he was or why he was here. Although confused, he was still and silent, not knowing what to do. He could not even talk or move, almost like he was a dead man. Suddenly...

_...hey...up...wake up..._

...He heard a voice coming from somewhere. It was a girl's voice, but this time it was childish than the voice he heard earlier. As he heard the girl's voice, he slowly opened his eyes, and tried focusing his blurry sight. After his sight was clearly focused, there was a small creature looking straight down at him. It was a four-legged being with light green body with green seeds around its neck, cute red eyes and a large green leaf on its head. It was "Chikorita", the Leaf Pokemon.

"WHOA!" the youth realized that Chikorita was staring down at him, and jumped up in a surprise.

"YOW!" Chikorita jumped in a surprise too when the child rose up quickly with a loud scream. "Hey, don't scare me like that!" said Chikorita, "But glad that you're okay. I was worried about you since you were lying here all alone." As she felt relieved, the youth was a little confused what she said, or he was confused at something else. He looked the entire area, and realized that he was in some kind of an unfamiliar forest. It was quiet and peaceful, surrounded with green leaves and grass, but he did not know where he was. "But sure you don't look like you're from around here," said Chikorita, "Where'd you come from?" As she asked, the youth looked back at her suspiciously, and Chikorita was raising her eye as not knowing what he was doing.

"Wha...w-where am I?" said the youth, looking around again. He turned back to Chikorita again and asked, "And...who are you? I mean, you can _talk_?" He was startled by Chikorita's language, and Chikorita was a little confused on what the child said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she laughed a little while the youth was still confused. "Of course I can talk. So do you too!"

"That can't be!" said the youth, "I mean, its impossible for a Pokemon to talk! Only a _'human'_ like me can talk! I mean, why aren't you scared at me? I'm a _'human'_, and Pokemons supposed to be scared by _'humans'_!"

"_'Human'_?" said Chikorita, confused on what the youth just said. "Uuuh...are you saying that you're a human? But I don't get it; you look like a _'Charmander'_ to me?"

After he heard what Chikorita said, he was stunned in a shock. He did not understand what Chikorita meant, but he started to look around himself. He raised his hands in front of him; he had red hands with sharp claws. He faced down and looked at his legs; he had red feet with three sharp claws on each foot. He turned back and looked behind him; he had a red long tail with a small fire burning on the tip. He was more confused than before. He then saw a water puddle that was near him. He looked at it and saw his own reflection; he had a red head with two small fangs in his mouth, and green emerald eyes. Chikorita was right, he was definitely a Charmander.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Charmander screamed at his reflected self with shock, which made Chikorita surprised by his stunning reaction. "I...I...I'm a Charmander...I'm..._I'm a Pokemon_!" As he was shocked and confused, he looked at his hands again and said, "W-what's going on here? W-why am I a Pokemon? W-wasn't I a human?"

Chikorita was just looking at the confused Lizard Pokemon clueless and said, "You're really a human? Hmmm...speaking of that, you look kinda different from the other Charmanders. Instead of having navy blue eyes, you have green eyes. Charmanders don't have that kind of color?"

"That's right," said Charmander, "I am a human...or...was? I-I mean, I AM a human! But...how did this happen? How did I become a Pokemon? Only thing I can remember is..." As he was confused, he paused for a moment. He stood still trying to remember what happened before this situation happened. However...

"I...can't remember..." thought Charmander, "I can't remember anything...anything when I was a human...w-why is that? I-I know that I was a human...but why I can't remember when I was a human?" He held his head as he was more confused, but that also made Chikorita a little confused for not understanding what he was doing.

"So...what's your name?" Chikorita asked the confused Charmander.

"Huh?" Charmander stopped confusing for a moment and turned back to Chikorita. "My...my name? Oh, yeah...my name! My name is..." He started to think for a moment, probably trying to remember what his name is.

"...'Tetsuji'..." he muttered, raising his head towards Chikorita, "My name is Tetsuji. 'Tetsuji Haido'."

"Tetsuji Haido?" said Chikorita. She then started laughing and said, "That's a funny name!"

Her laughs made Tetsuji upset and said, "Hey, don't laugh at it! That's the name..." He then stopped being upset, paused for a moment and started thinking. "...the name I can only remember..." he muttered. He then turned away and placed his hand on his head and said, "Wait a minute...why I can remember my name? That's the name when I was a human...if so, why I can't remember the time when I was a human? Where did I come from? What did I really look like? Who were my friends, my family, and my relatives?" He continued muttering, trying to remember the time when he was a human, but nothing came out from his head. He could not remember anything after all.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! WHY I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" He shouted so loud and started head butting the tree nearby, trying to remember everything by gaining an extreme shock through his head.

"H-hey, stop! Calm down for a sec!" Chikorita tried to stop Tetsuji from head butting.

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from nearby. Tetsuji stopped head butting as he heard a scream, although his head was bleeding a little. Both Tetsuji and Chikorita turned to the direction where the scream came by.

"What was that?" said Tetsuji.

"It looks like it came from that way!" said Chikorita. "C'mon, let's check it out!" She rushed toward the direction where the scream came.

"Huh? Why me?" Tetsuji complained, but had no choice but to follow her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Tetsuji and Chikorita have arrived to the destination where the scream came. At that destination, there was one Pokemon flying around in panic. The Pokemon was a purple butterfly with red eyes and blue hands and feet, and it had a big white wing on its back. It was "Butterfree", the Butterfly Pokemon.

"What's the matter?" Chikorita asked the panicking Butterfree.

"Oh please help me!" said Butterfree, turning to Chikorita and Tetsuji. "Caterpie, my beloved son, has fallen into the hole!"

"WHAT?" Chikorita and Tetsuji shouted in shock at the same time.

"It was all of the sudden," said Butterfree, still panicking. "The ground started to shake and it created this big gap, and my son has fallen into that hole! My son's too small and young, so he can't get out from there alone! I-I really don't know what to do...!"

"Why can't you go save him?" said Tetsuji, "You can fly? You can save your son easily with your wings?"

"Yes, I tried," said Butterfree, "But I couldn't! I-I really don't know why, but all the wild Pokemons living in the forest started to attack me and..."

"What?" Chikorita interrupted with confusion. "Wild Pokemons started to attack you? But how could that be? All the Pokemons living in the forest supposed to be calm and pleasant?"

"That's what I thought too," said Butterfree, "But I think they've lost their minds because of that earthquake! Now they're in extreme panic, and too dangerous to get close to them! I'm not even strong enough to face against them and..." As she was worried, she started to cry, falling tears out from her buggy eyes. "Oooh...what should I do...I hope he's okay...but he's a lot weaker than the others...and if I don't anything and nobody helps him...he'll...he'll..."

Tetsuji and Chikorita looked at the worried and crying Butterfree as they were also worried, and then looked at each other silently. However, Chikorita turned back to Butterfree and said, "Mrs. Butterfree, please leave this to us! We'll go and save your son!" As she said to Butterfree while jabbing her front leg to her chest, Tetsuji went stunned as he listened.

"What? You will?" said Butterfree, stunned too by Chikorita. "B-but, you're small and cute...its too dangerous for you all to go there! There are too much strong and dangerous wild Pokemons in the forest! Even I can't easily go in there!"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Butterfree," said Chikorita without having any fear, "I've been to this place before, so I know a little about this place. We can easily handle this situation and save your son safe as usual! Right Tetsuji Haido?" She turned to the stunned Charmander, and he realized that she was talking to him.

"Huh? W-why me?" Tetsuji startled, "Why do I have to go with you? I-I don't know you, or any of this place? I-I just don't know why I'm doing here and how I got here...and...I...I don't know if I can do this though..."

"Well, I thought that I could need your help," said Chikorita in a little pale look. "I know that I can't do this alone, even though I know this place a little. So I thought you could come with me to help me out. Or...do you think I'm troubling you a bit? Well, I know its kinda rude to ask you this suddenly, and I know that we don't know each other...but...please...?" She stared at Tetsuji with her cute pale eyes, and Tetsuji backed a little by her adorable stare.

"Well..." he muttered a little while blushing at Chikorita. He then turned down and started thinking without saying any word coming from his mouth. _'What should I do?'_ thought Tetsuji, _'Should I go with her, even though she's a stranger? I mean, I'm also a stranger around here too, but...actually she's right. I understand wild Pokemons are extremely dangerous for some reasons, and I believe she can't go out there all alone. Besides, I can hardly believe Caterpie will be alright with Chikorita alone. All I can think is its just too dangerous. I know this is kinda scary, but maybe its rather than doing nothing. I don't know how to fight, but maybe I could do something to help her out. Well, here goes nothing...'_ After he finished thinking, he raised his head towards Chikorita and said, "Okay, I'll go and save Caterpie with you!"

"Tetsuji!" said Chikorita.

"But there's one thing," said Tetsuji, "I'm not really familiar with this, and really don't know how to fight yet. So could you help me out too whenever I'm in trouble?"

"Okay," Chikorita nodded, "We'll help each other whenever trouble comes by."

"Oh, please be careful young ones," said the worried Butterfree, "The Pokemons in the forest are very dangerous. I don't know how strong they are, but I'll pray for you all to come back with my son safely."

"Don't worry, we'll promise to bring your son back here without any damage!" said Chikorita. "Right, Tetsuji Haido?" She turned to Tetsuji to see if he agrees with her.

"Yeah, uuuuum..." Tetsuji nodded, and then he started to wonder about Chikorita's name.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you my name," Chikorita chuckled, "My name is 'Cherio'! Pleasure to meet you!" She winked at Tetsuji as she introduced herself.

"Okay Cherio!" Tetsuji nodded, "But call me Tetsuji. Haido is my last name. Its better to call me in a first name."

"Alright!" Cherio nodded, "Then let's go!"

"Yeah!" After Tetsuji nodded, they both rushed into the forest...

**_...To Be Continued..._**


	2. Small Forest

**Dislcaimers:** All Pokemon characters are from _Nintendo, Creatures, Gamefreak, Pokemon Company, etc.,_ and _Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, a.k.a. Pokemon Fushigi no Dungeon_ is from _Chunsoft_. I do not own them.

**Author's Note:** Okay, now you've made it to the second chapter! If the first chapter was just only some talks, this chapter, there will be battles! However, the name of the stage is called "Small Forest", but it might be different from the original game because I actually translated it from the Japanese version. Anyways, I think the story's a bit longer this time, so have fun reading it!

* * *

...Tetsuji and Cherio was in a forest called the "Small Forest". Just like its name, it was a small forest with only few Pokemons living in the woods. Unlike what Mrs. Butterfree warned them, it was peaceful and quiet, sensing nothing around them. However, although feeling a little fright in such dark forest, they were walking in the woods, looking for the lost Caterpie. They tried to call out the child's name, but there was no answer except for the sound of winds and rustling leaves.

"We've been calling Caterpie's name for a long time," said Cherio, "But there's no answer at all. I wonder where he go."

"But sure this forest is so quiet?" said Tetsuji, "I can hardly believe any dangerous Pokemons actually living around here?"

"This place is called 'Small Forest'," said Cherio, "As it is called, this forest is so small, but rather large for small Pokemons like us. Its supposed to be peaceful and quiet, but just like Mrs. Butterfree said, Pokemons has lost their mind and became extremely berserk."

"But I don't understand," Tetsuji shrugged, "We've been walking around here for like fifteen minutes, calling out Caterpie's name so loud, and nothing appeared from anywhere."

"That's strange," said Cherio, "Usually they'll appear from somewhere if they sense something trespassing. Well, anyways, we must concentrate on finding Caterpie. But I wonder where he could be...?"

"Probably on the tree?" said Tetsuji, walking toward to a tall tree nearby. "Caterpie is a bug type Pokemon, right? Bugs usually climb trees, so if I'm right, just shaking this tree will..." As he tried guessing, he shook a tree so hard, trying to check if the lost child is hiding inside the tree branches.

Suddenly, something fell off from the branches when Tetsuji was shaking the tree. It landed on top of Cherio's back. She could not see what it was since it was dark, but she felt something heavy landed on her back. Although a little frightened, she turned her head back slowly to check what it was. It was a mysterious figure with red spiky body, big eyes, and a yellow sharp needle on its forehead and two on its tail. To look very closely, it was not Caterpie, it was "Wurmple", a Worm Pokemon, staring straight at Cherio like evil.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Cherio shrieked when she saw Wurmple sitting on her back, so she started shooting "Razor Leaf" all over the place, trying to get it off. Many leaves missed the target, which is sliced few trees and grasses, but it finally hit Wurmple down with great damage. Wurmple was down on the ground, spinning his eyes as it fell unconscious. Cherio sighed with relief and said, "Phew...that scared me..." She then turned to Tetsuji with an upset look and yelled, "Tetsuji! Don't scare me like that!"

However, when she turned to Tetsuji, she found out that Tetsuji was also down on the ground, twitching his raised leg at the same time. It seemed Cherio's attack also hit Tetsuji, giving him a big damage. Cherio did not notice until now. "Uh...I think...you're the one who...scared me to death..." said the poor ruined Charmander.

"Oops...uh...sorry..." Cherio apologized.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon  
TEAM GAMMA**

**Chapter 2  
Small Forest**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few minutes have passed after the riot that happened earlier, Tetsuji and Cherio have arrived at the hole found on the middle of the forest. It was deep and dark inside, and Tetsuji and Cherio was standing in front of the hole entrance, looking straight down at it.

"So this is the hole that Mrs. Butterfree was talking about?" said Tetsuji.

"But its so dark in there," said Cherio, a little frightened. "I don't think we can easily find Caterpie in this hole. Its too dark and can't see anything inside."

"Don't worry about it Cherio," said Tetsuji, raising his flaming tail. "I think I can use my burning tail as a torch. It might help us see inside."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Cherio nodded.

"But what kind of Pokemon is living around this forest?" Tetsuji asked Cherio.

"Well..." Cherio started to think, "That Wurmple I defeated is one of them...also 'Pidgey', 'Sunkern', and 'Exeggcute is living in this forest."

"So its mostly bug and plant Pokemons," said Tetsuji, "Well, I'm a fire Pokemon. Maybe I can take care of them easily. But I don't know...I don't even know how to use my powers..." Tetsuji wondered about his powers. He does not know how to use Charmander's powers since he was not familiar with his Pokemon body. He then looked at his hands and continued to wonder.

"Anyways," said Cherio, interrupting Tetsuji. "We better get going! Caterpie is waiting for us! We must get to his place on time! So..." Cherio then walked behind Tetsuji and said, "You go first!"

"WHAT?" Tetsuji shouted. "Why do I have to go first?"

"You have the light," said Cherio, "Even you're a fire Pokemon. You can take care of the others!"

Tetsuji had no choice but to accept it. He sighed and mumbled a little, and started to climb down the hole's rocky slope. Cherio followed him from behind as she was a little frightened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsuji and Cherio have reached to the hole's bottom floor safely. Tetsuji used his burning tail as his torch, but unlike what they have thought before, the hole was not that dark. Inside the hole, the entire area was like a dungeon, seeing few tunnels linked to another area. Tetsuji looked around the area, trying to check if there was nothing around.

"Wow, so this is what it looks like in the hole," said Tetsuji, "This place is actually a dungeon!"

"Yeah," Cherio nodded, "Didn't know this forest had a dungeon like this."

"So there's some possibilities that Caterpie may be hiding somewhere in this dungeon?" said Tetsuji.

"I guess so," said Cherio, "But not just this area. Dungeons mostly have floors. If we can find a stairway, we may be able to get to the next floor. I don't know how many floors are there in this dungeon, but its rather finding it than standing around here. Anyway, let's look around this floor first. I doubt Caterpie is in this floor, so let's go look for the stairway first."

"You're right," Tetsuji nodded, "There's no time to waste. We better get moving."

Suddenly, right before they were about to move on, they heard a rustling noises coming from the tunnel behind them. They paused when they heard the sound, and stood there to listen very carefully. The noise were coming close as they continued listening. While listening, they turned their heads slowly to see what it was. There were about three to two to three wild Pokemons coming out from the tunnel. Most of them had yellow and brown stripes, black and round eyes, and a green leaf on its head. They were the Sunkerns, the Seed Pokemon. They appeared in a group, and glared straight at Tetsuji and Cherio.

"Aw, man..." said Tetsuji.

"SUNKEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRN!" The Sunkerns cried out with rage all at once and jumped toward Tetsuji and Cherio aggressively, about to attack them without any mercy.

"WHOA! They're coming!" Tetsuji shouted, not prepared to fight back.

"'Razor Leaf'!" Cherio swung the leaf on her head and shot sharp spinning leaves at the attacking Sunkerns. The attack gave the Sunkerns critical damages, and it all fell on the ground at the same time. While they were down unconscious, their eyes were spinning around. Cherio sighed with relief after a sudden battle, same as for Tetsuji, who was sitting on the ground as he was surprised.

"Wow...now that was close..." said Tetsuji.

"What are you doing?" Cherio turned to Tetsuji and scolded him. "Those Pokemon were about to attack us! Why didn't you fight back?"

"Hey, couldn't help it, okay?" said Tetsuji, standing up and sweeping the dirt off from his bottom. "I've told you that I don't even know how to use my powers, which means I don't know how to shoot fire or something like that!"

"What?" said Cherio, raising her eyes at Tetsuji, "You actually don't know how to use your powers?"

"Well you thought humans could spit fire from its mouth? Now that's messed up," said Tetsuji, crossing his arms and turning his back towards Cherio as he was upset.

"Oh...well, sorry then," Cherio somehow apologized to Tetsuji, "But if so, why don't you use something else, other than your fire powers? You know, such as 'Scratch' attack?"

After Cherio notified Tetsuji's other powers, Tetsuji looked at his own sharp claws on his little fingers. "Oh...," Tetsuji realized and chuckled, "Hehe, didn't realize that." Cherio sighed and shook her head at the chuckling Tetsuji.

"Well, at least you know how to use that move, so let's move on," said Cherio.

"Yeah," Tetsuji nodded.

As they continued moving, they went through tunnels to tunnels, and fought against many wild Pokemons. Tetsuji struggled fighting since he could not use his fire powers as his easy tasks, but used his claws as his only weapon in battle, defeating the attacking wild Pokemons one by one. Same as Cherio, she mostly used her "Razor Leaf" and "Tackle" attacks against the wild Pokemons.

They fought against many Pokemons. For the fight against the Wurmples, they had a hard time avoiding their 'Poison Sting' attacks. However, they managed to defeat them by using normal attacks. They also fought against the Exeggcutes, the Egg Pokemons, which were the tough ones. They mostly used "Barrage" attacks during battles, but Tetsuji and Cherio was able to avoid them all and defeat them all. They have also fought against the Sunkerns again, but this time tougher than the first. They mostly used "Absorb" and "Growth" attacks, which made Tetsuji and Cherio suffer. However, they were able to overcome, and defeated them all. The battle might have been easier if Tetsuji were able to use his fire powers, but it could not help since he does not know the usage of it. They have continued to move and fight, and an hour has passed...

...Tetsuji and Cherio has finally made it to the stairway. The stairs were leading to the next basement. Although they became a little dirty because of the battles that they overcome, they looked down at the stairway.

"Well...looks like we made it," said Tetsuji, panting hard as he is a little fatigue.

"Yeah," said Cherio, also panting hard. "I didn't know it was gonna take so long to look for this. Although this dungeon supposed to be small, it was kinda hard to look for one stairway that leads to the goal. Anyway, I hope Caterpie is okay..."

"We never know," said Tetsuji, "We'll find out when we get there. C'mon, let's go." Tetsuji and Cherio walked down the stairs to go to the next floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsuji and Cherio have arrived on the next basement floor safely. Unlike the upper floor, the dungeon did not have any tunnels. Tetsuji looked around the area to see if Caterpie is here.

"Wow, this is strange?" said Cherio, looking around the area. "This dungeon doesn't have any tunnels? Looks like we can move around freely?"

"Not just only that," said Tetsuji, "There's no other stairway leading to the next floor. Looks like this is the dead end."

"You mean 'goal'," said Cherio, "If that so, then Caterpie must be hiding somewhere in this dungeon!"

"...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..."

Suddenly, they heard a child's crying echo from somewhere in the dungeon. Tetsuji and Cherio looked around as they heard the cry.

"Speaking of Caterpie," said Tetsuji to Cherio, "Looks like we found him."

"Yeah!" said Cherio, "Okay, let's try calling his name! Maybe he'll hear us too!"

"Caterpie!" Tetsuji shouted, "Where are you!"

"Caterpie!" Cherio shouted the same, "Can you hear us!" As they both shouted Caterpie's name, their voice echoed throughout the entire dungeon, trying to make Caterpie hear their voice.

Meanwhile, at the deeper corner of the dungeon, one small Pokemon was facing against the corner and crying. The child had green body and big black eyes, and a pink Y-shaped horn on its head. It was 'Caterpie', a Worm Pokemon, and Mrs. Butterfree's lost child. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" cried the little Caterpie, "I'm scared...I want my mommy!" He continued crying without hope, just curling up against the wall, doing nothing.

"...Caterpiiiieee...!"

Suddenly, he stopped crying and heard an echoing voice, calling his name from somewhere. He turned back and looked around with his tearful eyes. "W-who is it?" called Caterpie, a little frightened. "Is...is that you mommy?"

Tetsuji and Cherio heard Caterpie's voice, trying to talk to them. "Hey, I think he heard us!" said Tetsuji, placing his hand on his ear to listen carefully on Caterpie's echoing voice.

"Caterpie, is that you?" called Cherio, "If so, tell us where you are!"

As Caterpie heard the voice, he knew that it was not his mother. He curled up against the corner again, frightening against the unfamiliar voice. "Y-you're no mommy!" called the frightened child, "W-who are you?"

"Don't worry," called Cherio, "Your mother is waiting at the upper ground! We've come to save you!"

"R-really?" called Caterpie, but not believing them yet. "Y-you really came to rescue me?"

"Of course," called Tetsuji, "Listen, I know we're total strangers to you, but we honestly came here to get you out of here safely! We're at the point where the light is! Tell us where you at right now!"

Just like what Tetsuji said, Caterpie saw Tetsuji's torch light from the far distance. However, he was still frightened and misbelieved. "A-are you sure you're gonna help me?" called Caterpie with his shaky voice.

"Trust us," called Tetsuji, "You'll be fine with us!"

"Yeah," called Cherio, "Cross our heart and hope to die!"

Caterpie stood still, staring at Tetsuji's torch. Then he stood up and said, "Umm...okay! I'm at the right side corner, facing toward north!"

"North? Right side corner?" said Tetsuji, looking around the area so carefully.

"Hey, couldn't that be him?" Cherio pointed at something. Tetsuji turned to that direction and pointed his tail to look further. They saw Caterpie curled up in the corner wall.

"Yeah, there he is!" said Tetsuji.

"Okay, Caterpie!" called Cherio, "We'll be heading straight at you now! Just stay where you are!"

"O-okay..." said Caterpie. Tetsuji and Cherio started to rush towards Caterpie. As they came closer, Caterpie finally saw their appearance. Caterpie finally stopped crying and felt relieved that someone truly came to save him. He then smiled and said, "Thank you so..." However, before he could thank them, he sensed something coming straight at him. It was not Tetsuji and Cherio, it was something else. He became frightened again and yelled, "WAIT! DON'T COME!"

"Huh?" Tetsuji and Cherio both stopped in a sudden after Caterpie warned them.

Suddenly, they heard a strange echo coming from the ceilings. It was a sound of something flattering in air. As both Tetsuji and Cherio turned back and looked up, they saw a huge amount of flying Pokemon coming straight at them. They were bird Pokemons with brown feathers and small body. They were the "Pidgeys", the Tiny Bird Pokemons, and they were extremely mad and flying so fast. Tetsuji and Cherio were surprised with shock as they saw the mad Pidgeys flying towards them.

"Oh crud..." Tetsuji muttered.

"PIDGEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The Pidgeys screamed a loud with anger, and started attacking Tetsuji and Cherio by using its "Tackle" attack.

"WHOA!" Tetsuji and Cherio quickly avoided the attack by ducking, and the Pidgeys quickly turned back to go for a next attack.

"Is that Pidgeys?" said Tetsuji, "Why are they doing in this dungeon? I mean, why are they so outrageous? I thought they were supposed to be calm and quiet?"

"I know," said Cherio, "But I think its because of the earthquake! They accidentally fell into this dungeon and lost their mind! Now they're more like the vicious 'Spearows'!"

"PIDGEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!" The mad Pidgeys suddenly flattered their wings so hard and shot pile of dusts at Tetsuji.

"Whoa!" Tetsuji covered his eyes as Pidgeys blew the sand dusts at him. "Hey, that's 'Sand-attack'! You can't do that! That's so cheating!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Tetsuji quickly turned to Cherio as she cried. Cherio was crouching and covering her head as the Pidgeys were pecking on her. She could not move and was frightened as the birds attacked. "Heeeelp!" cried Cherio, "I'm actually weak against flying Pokemons!"

"What the..." said Tetsuji, stunned by Pidgey's attack. "Are they '_pecking_' at Cherio? That's supposed to be Spearow's ability! They normally can't do that? Anyways, I gotta save her, but what to do? I don't know how to use my fire powers, even the 'Scratch' attack can't reach, then what should I..." As he looked around, he saw a few amounts of small rocks on the ground. He then picked them up and said, "Well, better than nothing! TAKE THIS!" Tetsuji then threw the rocks at the mad Pidgeys. Few rocks hit the Pidgeys, giving them a big damage. Few flew away, few were defeated. Afterwards, Tetsuji rushed to the shivering Cherio and helped her stand up. "Cherio, are you okay?" said Tetsuji, giving her a hand.

"Ugh...thank you, Tetsuji. You saved my life," said Cherio in a little injured voice. "But its quite odd...I didn't know that you knew how to use 'Graveler's Stones'? How'd you know that was actually a flying weapon?"

"What?" said Tetsuji, raising his eye. "Those rocks were flying weapons? I thought those were just piece of rocks?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly, they heard Caterpie screaming for help. As they turned to him quickly, they saw Pidgeys attacking the powerless child. Caterpie was crying with pain while curling his body to cover himself from the attack. "OW! It hurts! Somebody, mommy, HELP MEEEEE!" cried Caterpie.

"Oh no!" Cherio shouted, "Now the Pidgeys are attacking the poor child!"

"We gotta help him before they...WHOA!" Before Tetsuji began to rush towards Caterpie, few angry Pidgeys tackled Tetsuji into groups, bashing him away in an instant. Then the Pidgeys piled up together and started pecking on Tetsuji fiercely.

"TETSUJI!" cried Cherio, but she did not have any time to mind about him. So she rushed towards the weak Caterpie, shooting "Razor Leaves" at the attacking Pidgeys, and saved the poor child's life after few Pidgeys flew away. "Caterpie, are you okay?" said Cherio, feeling worried about Caterpie being injured a lot.

"Ooow...it hurts..." Caterpie moaned with pain. He did not even have any strength to move.

"Don't worry, Caterpie," said Cherio, "We'll get you outta here in no...AAAHH!" However, more Pidgeys arrived and attacked Cherio from behind. As the outrageous Pidgeys became more angry, they pecked Cherio so fiercely, almost trying to kill her for real. However, although feeling a huge pain since she's weak against the flying attacks, she tried bearing against it while protecting the weak child. "No! I...I won't...let you all...hurt Caterpie...!"

"CHIKORITA!" cried Caterpie as he saw Cherio bearing the attacks to protect him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly, there was a loud roar coming from the piled up Pidgeys. Tetsuji jumped out and blew all the piled Pidgeys away by using his strong "Scratch" attack. As the blown Pidgeys fell, Tetsuji stood up in his damaged form, and quickly turned to Cherio and Caterpie. "CHERIO! CATERPIE!" Tetsuji cried out loud, and quickly rushed towards them. Although few angry Pidgeys tried to stop him, Tetsuji continuously used his "Scratch" attack to blow them away from him. He also bashed the Pidgeys that were attacking Cherio as he arrived, but more Pidgeys appeared and attacked Tetsuji instead. However, Tetsuji tried bearing it and continuously used his "Scratch" attack to get them away, even he missed the attack. He just stood there, protecting the damaged Cherio and Caterpie while he tried to beat all the Pidgeys away from them.

"TETSUJI!" Cherio cried at Tetsuji, nothing to do but watch Tetsuji fight back while gaining full amount of damage.

"Alright you guys," said Tetsuji, trying to talk to the mad Pidgeys while fighting back. "That's enough! Leave them alone!" However, the Pidgeys never listened to him, instead they were extremely mad. They just continued attacking Tetsuji without any mercy. However, Tetsuji began to get a lot more angry, trying to lose his temper as he was gaining a lot pain from the unstoppable attacks. He squeezed his fists so hard and glared at the mad birds so strong, almost he was about to explode.

"I said...leave...them...ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" As he shouted so loud with full power of anger, a big flame burst out from his mouth, blasting all the Pidgeys in one blast of shot. The blast was strong and huge, almost covered the entire floor. After the blast faded away, Tetsuji got his senses back and coughed for a while without even recognizing what just happened. By that time, Cherio and Caterpie was surprised and stunned after they saw Tetsuji's massive attack. They were hugging as they were frozen like ice, did not even move a bit.

"W-what?" said Tetsuji while coughing, "Wha...what was that? Something just came out from my mouth?" As he raised his head, he saw the entire Pidgeys were lying on the ground with their bodies completely black. They were not dead, they were just unconscious by Tetsuji's unbelievable blast. Tetsuji saw the entire burnt view and was stunned for a while. "Did...did I do this?" said Tetsuji, turning to the stunned Cherio and Caterpie.

"Uh...huh?" said Cherio, getting her senses back. "Uuuhh...I...I don't know...I mean...I can't believe it..." She shook her head as she was a little confused. "You...you just used your fire power...and...wow...how could this be?" She placed her hand on her forehead as she chuckled a little. "That attack was 'Ember'! Even it was so powerful! I...I can't believe that you finally used your powers! I'm so impressed!" Cherio was being joyful for Tetsuji using his fire powers, but Tetsuji was still stunned, not yet understanding what was going on. Cherio then paused for a while and blushed a bit, looking down a little and raising her eyes toward Tetsuji. "I mean...um...yeah...thanks for saving me...again...and especially Caterpie..." said Cherio while she was blushing.

"I...I guess...so...?" said Tetsuji, still stunned. However, he then realized of something and said, "Wait a minute. Speaking of Caterpie, what happened to him?"

Tetsuji and Cherio quickly turned to Caterpie lying down on the ground. Tetsuji rushed and carried him with his hands. "Hey, are you alright?" said Tetsuji, trying to wake Caterpie up.

"Uuuugh..." Caterpie moaned and opened his eyes slowly as he awakes, "I...I think...I'm okay..."

"Oh...thank goodness," Cherio felt relieved as Caterpie awakes, "Don't worry, everything is over."

"Uuungh..." Caterpie moaned again and turned to Tetsuji and Cherio. "Tha...thank you...Charmander and Chikorita..."

Tetsuji then smiled with relief and said, "That's okay, there's nothing to worry about anymore. C'mon, your mom's waiting for us. Let's get back to the upper world." Tetsuji stood up and helped Caterpie to go on Cherio's back. She did not mind during that moment, as long it was to bring Caterpie safely back to his mother. Then they moved on, heading back to the upper world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few minutes have passed after Tetsuji and Cherio rescued Caterpie. They have finally got out from the dungeon, and headed to the place where Mrs. Butterfree awaits. As they appeared, they were covered with dirt and bruises, which Mrs. Butterfree surprised. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Mrs. Butterfree," called Tetsuji, walking although injured.

"OH, MY BABY!" Mrs. Butterfree shrieked as she saw her son riding on Cherio.

"MOMMY!" cried Caterpie, letting tears fall out from his eyes.

Mrs. Butterfree quickly flew to her son and hugged him like a precious baby. "Oooh, I'm so glad that you're alright!" Mrs. Butterfree cried as she hugged Caterpie. "I've been worried all about you so much!"

"Oh, mommy," Caterpie cried too, "I really missed you so much!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Butterfree," Tetsuji apologized, "We've promised that we'll bring your son safe, but..."

"Oh please don't feel that way," said Mrs. Butterfree, turning to Tetsuji and Cherio. "I know that you've tried your best to save my son. It is okay as long my son is alive. But...oh my...I really don't know how much I could thank you..."

"Oh, that's okay, Mrs. Butterfree," Cherio smiled at Mrs. Butterfree, "Things began to be so dangerous since earthquakes and earth cracks started to appear these days. But glad that your son is okay...still a little injured because of some trouble happened back there."

"Thank you very much," Mrs. Butterfree bowed at Tetsuji and Cherio as she thanked them. "Could you tell us your name please?"

"Our name?" said Cherio, "My name is Cherio! And this is Tetsuji!"

"Pleasure to meet you," said Tetsuji, bowing at Mrs. Butterfree.

As Cherio and Tetsuji introduced themselves at Mrs. Butterfree, Caterpie stared at them while shining his admired eyes. "Wow..." said Caterpie, "They're so cool..."

Tetsuji realized that Caterpie was staring at him. _'Is...is he staring us with his admired eyes?'_ thought Tetsuji, _'Boy...it makes me kinda shy when he stares us like that...'_ Tetsuji scratched his head as he was blushing. _'But, its not that bad. I feel like I became a hero. It feels kinda good when I help a troubled Pokemon.'_

"I really don't know how much it'll cost for your courageous effort on saving my son," said Mrs. Butterfree, "But this is all we have. Please keep this as a token for saving my son." Mrs. Butterfree gave three berries to Tetsuji and Cherio. One was the blue berry called "Oran Berry", another was the pink berry called "Pecha Berry", and the last was the green berry called "Rawst Berry".

"Wow, thank you Mrs. Butterfree!" Cherio thanked Mrs. Butterfree as she and Tetsuji handed the berries.

"Once again, thank you so much," Mrs. Butterfree bowed at Tetsuji and Cherio again, and so does Caterpie.

"Bye-bye, Tetsuji, Cherio!" said Caterpie, waving his small hand at Tetsuji and Cherio while he left with his mother. "Thank you for saving me!"

"Careful next time!" called Cherio, waving her hand at Caterpie as they leave the area. Tetsuji waved his hand too as he saw they left. As both mother and child disappeared, Tetsuji and Cherio turned to each other and sighed with relief. "Well, looks like everything went okay," said Cherio, smiling at Tetsuji.

"Yeah," Tetsuji smiled back, "Glad we made Caterpie safe. But I still feel sorry for getting him hurt."

"Don't worry, Tetsuji," said Cherio, "I believe Mrs. Butterfree understood our best. Anyway, thanks for helping me out back there. I couldn't do anything without any help from you. I really owe you one."

"Ah, it was nothing," said Tetsuji, feeling a little shy.

"But sure," said Cherio, "You were really strong back there. I was really impressed about you. I didn't know you were that strong?"

"Heh, me neither," Tetsuji chuckled.

"Well, anyway," said Cherio, looking up at the sky which already turned into orange color. "Its getting a little late, I better get back home. What about you?"

"Well, I..." Tetsuji paused for a while and became a little pale, "I...I don't know. Well, just speaking about it, I don't even know where I am. Even I don't know how to get back home...I mean, I don't even have a home at this point, and...and..." He then placed his hand on his face and sat down. "Aw, man...I'm totally lost..."

Cherio started to worry about the upset Charmander. "Well..." said Cherio, beginning to think about something. "Tetsuji, why don't you come with me for a while? I think there's a better place for you to stay."

"Really?" said Tetsuji, raising his head towards Cherio.

"Yeah," Cherio nodded, "C'mon! I'll show it to you!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsuji and Cherio have arrived to a small house. The house was shaped as a dome made of red concrete blocks, and there were round holes used as windows and an entrance doorway. The surface was covered with dirt, but surrounded with flaming torches and campfires. There were also a red post standing in front of the house.

"Yup, this is the place!" said Cherio, showing the house to Tetsuji.

_'WOW!'_ thought Tetsuji, feeling so happy as he saw the house._ 'Wow...wha-what is this feeling? I kinda feel so...happy? But I wonder why? Even though I'm supposed to be a human, I kinda like this house? Probably you call this a Pokemon's instinct...or something like you wag your tail when you're happy...but...hey...I can't stop being so happy! I really love this place! Is this what they call Charmander's emotions?'_

"Hey, it looks like you're impressed, aren't ya?" said Cherio, smiling at Tetsuji while he was happy and waggling his flaming tail.

"Uh...yeah," Tetsuji blushed as he nodded, and stopped waggling his tail. "I really don't know why, but I kinda like this place."

"That's good to hear that," said Cherio, "I thought this'll be a best place for you to live. I knew you'll definitely gonna like this place!" She then walked to the post nearby and said, "This is called the 'Help Post'. We can receive any mail from the Pokemon who needs our help. The earth crack which Caterpie fell is one of them, but there were plenty of catastrophes happened all of the sudden this recently. I really don't know why, but its getting terrible these days. And there are many Pokemons who suffer by that catastrophe." She then paused and looked at the sky. "I wanna help those Pokemons. I wanna make a world where Pokemons can live safe and peacefully, where no catastrophes will ever happen again." She then turned back to Tetsuji and said, "And so, after I saw your abilities on saving Caterpie's life, I was thinking that we should make a rescue team, a team to save Pokemons and overcoming catastrophes. So Tetsuji, would you please join with me?"

"Me? A member of a rescue team?" said Tetsuji, a little surprised. "B-but, why me? Why you need me to join the team? There's plenty of other Pokemons somewhere else rather than me?"

"I know its all of a sudden," said Cherio, "But you have a great ability to save other Pokemons. Even the time when you defeated those Pidgeys by using 'Ember', it was so powerful than the normal effects. I was so surprised by that time, so I thought if you join with me, we could become a best rescue team of the world!" She then turned down and blushed for a moment. "And...you've saved my life too...and...and I really wanna owe you one. So...please?"

Tetsuji have not said anything, but thought for a moment. _'I really don't know,'_ thought Tetsuji, _'But if its for finding a way to bring me back to my human form, maybe its a best way of choice.'_ He then raised his head to Cherio and said, "Okay, I'll join with you!"

"Really?" said Cherio.

"Yeah," Tetsuji nodded.

"Okay, then its decided!" said Cherio, smiling with joy. "From now on we're the members of our own rescue team! And if so, you're the leader of the team, and I'm the sub-leader of the team!"

"What? Leader? Me?" said Tetsuji, a little surprised by Cherio's decisions. "Whoa, wait a minute! I'm not much of a guy who have better leadership! And I don't know if I have better tactics or strategies to lead the team!"

"Don't worry," said Cherio, trying to calm Tetsuji down. "I know its your first time and it'll give you a little pressure for a while, but you'll get used to it when we go further! Besides, we'll help each other up, so there's nothing to be worried about."

"Well, I really don't know about this..." said Tetsuji, feeling a little cowardly.

"Anyway," said Cherio, trying to change the subject. "Since we've made a team, we need a name of it. I haven't decided any of them yet. So...Tetsuji, what kind of name do you think its the best? As a leader, try think of it."

"Uuuhh...okay," said Tetsuji. He closed his eyes for a while and started thinking of the team's name. He thought hard enough to make up a name._ 'Now what kind of name would be the best?' _thought Tetsuji, Pokemons_? Nah, too simple._ T&C's_? No, using our first initials won't work. _Charchiko_? Nope, won't fit. Then what kind of name is best? Let's try something better than those three. Something like...'_ As he continued thinking, he became silent to himself. "..._Gamma_..." Tetsuji muttered. He then opened his eyes and raised his head to Cherio. "'Team Gamma', this will be the name of our team!"

"Team Gamma?" said Cherio, "Wow, that's the coolest name! Okay, now we've decided on our team name, we should put on these." She then pulled out two blue bandannas from somewhere and handed one to Tetsuji.

"What are those?" asked Tetsuji.

"These will be our symbol of our team," said Cherio, "You can tie it on your head or around your neck, if you like to. But...about this blue color...this was the only color they had. So...I hope you're not disappointed about it...are you?" She turned down and looked up at Tetsuji as she was worried.

However, instead of being disappointed, Tetsuji smiled and tied the blue bandanna around his neck. "Nope," said Tetsuji, "It fits me right!"

Cherio smiled as Tetsuji wore the bandanna and said, "Okay, Rescue Team Gamma!" She then pulled out her arm and said, "Starting from tomorrow, let's work together as team!"

"Yeah, as team!" Tetsuji smiled too and shook Cherio's hand.

...And at this moment, this was the beginning of Tetsuji the Charmander and Cherio the Chikorita's adventures...

**_...To Be Continued..._**


End file.
